Hidden Secrets
by harryluver556
Summary: Voldemort sends a letter to Ron which changes the war entirely. Ron is left to chose between his parents or his best friend. Voldemort also tells Ron about all the people that have helped him along the way and he is surprised to find out who were traitors
1. Letter from a Stranger

* I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN THE ORIGINAL PLOT WRITTEN BY ME. *  
  
Ron rolled out of bed. He walked over to his window and looked down upon the yard of the Burrow. The green grass looked particularly inviting and he considered going out for some Quidditch. He didn't want to go downstairs in fear of being assigned the dreadful task of de-gnoming the garden. Walking over to the wall he stared into the mirror and tried to tame his incredibly unruly hair. He turned around abruptly when he heard a loud thump. "Owww..." he looked on the floor and saw Harry tangled in the sheets and rubbing his head. 'Oh, yeah' Ron remembered. Harry had slept on the top bunk last night.  
  
Ron grabbed Harry's glasses off the desk and was about to hand them to him when he put them on his own face. "Bloody hell, how do you see in these," Ron said as he quickly handed them to Harry. "You think Hermione's up?" Harry asked as he rubbed his eyes sleepily. "I don't know, mate, what time is it anyway?" Ron asked. Harry looked at his very dirty and scratched, but faithful, watch and said, "Blimey, it's only 6:30!" Then, there was a loud crash and a hooting noise. Ron looked at the window. "It's Pig. What the devil is he doing delivering a letter so early in the morning?" Ron yawned. Ron untied the letter from Pig's leg and yawned again. "Wait, Howlers are only in envelopes, aren't they?" Ron asked as he looked down at the letter..written on red parchment. "Yeah, I think so," Harry replied. "Good," Ron breathed a sign of relief, but he was still not quite relaxed. He unrolled the letter incredibly slowly and saw the black writing scrawled across the paper. He read the letter and looked up at Harry. He was as white as a sheet.  
  
( Please review. I enjoy feedback ( 


	2. Hostage

I'm doing' the disclaimer thing- I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT THAT I WROTE  
  
I hope this chapter is better than the last. It should be any way because I  
have a lot of new idea!!! Please R/R  
  
sladam42- Glad you liked it. It thought that that first chapter was pretty  
sucky.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron trembled, "If this letter is true, if this letter is really true..." He shook.  
  
"Well, let me see it," Harry said.  
  
Ron didn't move.  
  
Harry grabbed the letter and read the following-  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
I don't want to spend time with introductions; I will just cut to the chase. Your parents are here with me, but don't worry, there is a way you can get them back. I want Potter-dead or alive-by December 22 or Molly and Arthur will get what was coming to them all along. Muggles and wizards just don't mix, Weasley, and your parents-mostly your dad-should have figured that out before they went too far. Now, you're going to have to choose-your parents or your best friend. Have fun!!!  
  
Signed,  
Lord Voldemort  
  
Harry looked at Ron in anger; well half in anger and half in sympathy. He was mad because he thought that he would choose his parents. He was sympathetic because that Ron had to choose.  
  
"I'm just waiting," said Ron.  
  
"Waiting for what?" asked Harry.  
  
Ron looked as he was about to cry, "I'm waiting for me to wake up and this will all have been a nightmare. I'm waiting for me Mum to come and give me a hug and tell me that it was all a bad dream. But now she can't do that. It's all up to me."  
  
"But you'll have Fred and George and Percy and everyone," Harry remarked.  
  
"But I won't. I can't tell them. Don't you see? They're going to argue. Argue over who to sacrifice or what to do a-and we'll never get anything done," Ron said quickly.  
  
"But they are all you have. What else will you do?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know. I just don't know." Ron said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please R/R. I enjoy feedback. : ) Sorry if this chapter ended up sucky, too. : ( 


	3. A Traitor Among Us

* I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS*  
  
Hope this chapter is longer than the others!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry was having a nice dream about playing Quidditch when he was awoken by Ron shaking him.  
  
"Harry, Harry," Ron whispered. "I know what to do," Ron started rattling off a plan like he was drunk. "We could just go in to Voldemort's lair and we could..we could."  
  
"Ron, you need some sleep," Harry said.  
  
"But-but...my parents..my.." Ron said like he was out of breath.  
  
"Ron, just go back to sleep and we will talk with Hermione in the morning about it," Harry said. Ron calmed down a bit.  
  
"But...but.." Ron resisted.  
  
"Ron, you really need to go to sleep," said Harry.  
  
"Maybe...Maybe your right," Ron gave in.  
  
"Yes, yea I am," Harry said.  
  
(Later; in the morning: 6 am)  
  
"Hermione, Hermione," Ron said.  
  
"Wha." Hermione awoke staring into the two depressed faces of Ron and Harry. Hermione was fully awake now. She sat on her bed. She was wearing red satin nightgown. Ron thought that she looked rather good but he didn't say anything. "What happened," she asked.  
  
Ron just shoved the letter at her and looked at his feet.  
  
"Oh...Oh my God," Hermione had almost the same reaction Ron did. She dropped the letter and sat on the bed. She looked into her lap. "What are you going to-" Ron stopped her.  
  
"I don't know. That's why I'm talking to you. I wanted to wake you up last night but Harry said to wait 'till morning," Ron said quickly.  
  
Hermione rubbed her eyes. "Good idea," she yawned. She picked up the letter off the floor, "'I want Harry-dead or alive'," she read. She looked as if she were about to faint.  
  
"Does anyone have an idea?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't but I have something to tell-" Hermione started. Ron interrupted her.  
  
"What if we don't sacrifice either-" Ron started, but Hermione interrupted him.  
  
"Look, I have to tell you this before you hear it from someone else. I know some traitors-people who go to Hogwarts-who helped Voldemort in the beginning-" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah?" Harry and Ron asked at the same time.  
  
"And...and I'm one of them," Hermione looked at her lap.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please R/R!!!!! 


	4. She's a Weasley

Disclaimer- I am not JK Rowling. I don't own Harry Potter or the other Harry Potter characters  
  
Hope everyone like this chappie!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What?" Harry and Ron both did a double take.  
  
"It's true and I'm really sorry!!" Hermione burst into tears. Harry didn't know what to say. He just patted her on the back.  
  
"How..how did you work for him anyway? Why did he let kids work for him?," Harry asked slowly.  
  
"There was a group of us; from Hogwarts...we all worked for him together in this group. It was called SFSS. 'The Society for Future Sorcerers and Sorceresses'. I know other people who were in it.." Hermione drifted off into a memory.  
  
Harry disturbed her memory, "Who!?!?"  
  
"I can't tell. It just...it just wouldn't be right," Hermione said.  
  
"But, Hermione, we're your best friends," Harry began angrily.  
  
"But, it's not my decision to tell you what other people did. They should tell you on your own. They should know well enough to tell you because you're the only one who can defeat Voldemort," Hermione sobbed.  
  
"What was it like?" Ron asked. This is the first thing he had said since he heard the news.  
  
"What was what like?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"Working for him," Ron asked.  
  
"Well....we barely ever saw him. We just got orders from the Death Eaters and we had to make sure that no one ever found out," Hermione said.  
  
"Why couldn't you have..." Harry started.  
  
"Why couldn't you have escaped?" Ron finished.  
  
"Well I did eventually, but it was very hard in the beginning. I would have needed help," Hermione said.  
  
"But you could have gotten help..." Harry said.  
  
"But remember this was my first year and the only one in the group I made friends with was Ginny and she was too....oops," Hermione's eyes widened.  
  
So did Ron and Harry's. "GINNY???"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!! 


	5. Whoa surprise, surprise!

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters!!!  
  
Hope you like this one!!  
  
"D-Did I say G-G-Ginny? I meant no one! I didn't know anyone!" she said quickly and nervously.  
  
"You definitely said Ginny, all right," Ron said. He was fuming.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Well, I guess I can't cover up now..but don't tell her I told you! She would kill me! Arghhhhhhhhhhh!" Hermione sobbed into her hands.  
  
"We...we wont tell," Harry said reluctantly as he patted her on the back.  
  
Hermione sat up. "I have a plan. We should all go into our separate rooms and think about a plan. We will meet back in Harry's room in an hour. OK?" Hermione said quickly.  
  
"Sure," Harry and Ron said at about the same time. They were happy about her change in attitude.  
  
Hermione walked to her room. Well, technically, it was Ginny's room. She was staying at the Burrow but Ginny was out with friends. Hermione plopped down on the bed to think. She began to doze off. When she awoke, she had the best plan. She ran to the boys room, but then slowed to a walk. She heard bits of conversation coming from the room. She pressed her ear up to the door.  
  
"Well," She heard Harry say, "I'm so nervous. I mean she is staying here and she cannot find out that I like her. You won't tell, will you Ron? Ron?"  
  
"Huh?" he lifted his head from the desk. "No, I won't tell Hermione."  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhhh," Harry hissed. "I have a good idea. Tonight, I think, I should teach you this American game that they call Spin the Bottle."  
  
"Whatever." Ron said. He laid his head back on the desk.  
  
Hermione couldn't move. She was floating.  
  
R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Die For This

Next Chapter……lol

"Harry, are you in the right mind?" Ron lifted his head. "You can be talking about silly

games and crushes when your and my parent's lives are on the line!" Ron yelled, almost

crying now. Harry sighed, "Your right, I was just hoping that something good could

come out from this whole situation……whatever, we can talk about it when all this is

over."

Hermione sighed and pulled the door open. "So, what have you guys figured out?"

"Not much, to tell you the truth," Ron said sadly.

"I've got this plan. It's complicated, but it will work. The prophecy stated that one, either

Harry or Voldemort, will defeat the other no matter what, right? So if Voldemort thinks

he's defeated Harry, he'll leave him alone, and then, we can catch him with a surprise

attack," Hermione looked at Harry and Ron.

"Hermione, not that your plan isn't brilliant, but how are we going to get him to think

that he's defeated Harry," Ron looked confused.

"What we need is a decoy: Someone who will sacrifice their life for your parents. They

can take a Polyjuice Potion to look like Harry and be killed by Voldemort. Your parents

are vital for fighting against Voldemort because they're members of the Order. We

obviously need Harry because he's the only one who can defeat Voldemort. We need

someone who will be willing to die for the victory of this war. I don't have anyone in

mind at the moment but do you have any ideas?" Hermione finished, out of breath.

"Hermione: I don't want someone to have to die for all this. I will just go an-and find a

way to escape when that is necessary," Harry suggested.

"Harry, you know we can't risk that. If you die, who will be able to finish the war? We

have no one, there is no one who has the power against Voldemort that you do. You need

to stay alive so you can defeat him….for all of us," Ron spoke.

Then Harry said, "I need a nap; this whole thing is making me tired." Harry walked out

without another word.

When she saw Harry walk out, Hermione quietly followed. She entered his room and saw

him sitting on the bed, his head in his hands.

"Harry?" she wavered. "Are you okay?"

"Does someone really have to die?" he looked up at her.

"Harry, this is all for the war. I can understand why you would feel bad but…..I feel bad

saying this……this is what has to happen. Voldemort wants you dead and for him to

happy and us to be able to win this war, someone has to die. I'm so sorry," Hermione

looked into his emerald eyes and leaned in. She put one hand behind his head and one on

his back and placed her lips on his. He held her waist and pulled her closer. She ran her

tongue along his smooth bottom lip and he opened his mouth, putting his tongue into

hers. He hesitantly put his hand up her shirt, but she didn't mind. He pulled it out and

pulled away from her, resting his forehead on hers. He whispered to her, "I love you

more than anyone I've ever met and I want to be with you for the rest of my life." He

gave her one more light kiss. He then layed down on his bed, motioning for her to lie

down next to him. She complied and rested her head on his chest falling into a deep

dreamless sleep.


End file.
